A Kiss Between Pilots
by LadieLazarus
Summary: Jaina makes an interesting desiscion... involving Janson!


A Kiss Between Pilots  
by: Bamfchica  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is Mine! NONE! All characters are property of the great  
Flannel One, George Lucas. No money is being made  
  
This story takes place slightly AU. The characters that are new are as follows-   
Cyrithia Janson- Janson's estranged daughter that he didn't know he had  
until she showed up in the Rogue Base. She is rambunctious... flirty and fun! She is 15  
Seikira Venn (S-ack-eera) The adopted daughter of Nawara and Rysati  
Venn. She has an outgoing personality and next to Myri Antilles (Who in this timeline is  
the same age as Cyrithia) Is probably Cyrithia's best friend. She's a Twilek and has the  
same flare for persuasion that her adoptive father possess.  
  
This story is slightly Au, becuase the Vong thing isn't happening. Just basic stuff.  
Jaina Solo is 19 and has been a Rogue for about 4 years. She and Janson flirt  
meaninglessly constantly... read the story.. It's interesting with a surprise ending.  
  
  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!!! Janson shot up in his seat. His feet,resting on the cofee table,  
knocked over the caf cup resting there. He fell onto the floor and jumped around  
confusingly until he realized that the door was the cause of his dilema. His hands searched  
for his caf as his wandering feet found it..  
"oh," he muttered, "there it is.. great..." Janson stumbled to the door. He opened it  
to find Jaina Solo standing there in tears.  
"Uh.. Jaina? Are you alright? Umm.. come in! I mean, what's the matter?"  
"Wes, you said that no matter what, to come here if I needed someone to talk to?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well.. I need to talk. Now. Is that OK?"  
"Of course. Cyrithia is at Seikira's house for the night. I'll clean up the caf on the  
floor and give you some... I mean, I'll clean up the floor and get you some caf. Why don't  
you go sit in the kitchen." Jaina walked into the kitchen and Wes followed her with the caf  
mug.   
  
_________A few minutes later____________-  
"And then I walked in and he was kissing this Karissta girl. I mean, I know he's not  
really my boyfriend.. but still... I... Ah.. thanks for listening Janson."  
  
Not at all. Thanks for tolerating me. Want more caf?"  
"Yeah, but I'll get it." Both the Rogue and the ex-Rogue stood up and realized  
quickly how close they were standing.   
"Umm.. Jaina?"  
"Yeah.."  
"You have beautiful eyes..." Wes reached out and wiped a tear from her cheek.  
"Thank you.. I... Wes?"  
"Yeah?" They were whispering now.  
"Shut up and kiss me..." Wes was never one to disobey orders. What he didn't  
know, was that Cyrithia was standing outside of the kitchen door. She was very suprised at  
the scene before her. She turned and left for the tap caf.  
  
"Wes?" Jaina pulled back from the kiss, "I think I better go."  
"Yeah.. good idea..." Wes watched somewhat regretfully as Jaina put on her coat  
and left  
"Thanks for everything, Wes. Everything."  
"Yeah. Everything." Wes leaned against the door frame as he watched her get into her speeder  
and leave.  
  
________________________-A "Small" tap caf in  
Coruscant_________________________  
  
"I'm telling you Seikira, he was kissing her and it was no brotherly peck!"  
"Well, was.. it.. well...How bad was it?"  
"There was tongue involed. Bartender? Get me something you wouldn't give your  
worst enemy and make it a double." Seikira's eyes got huge.  
"You're under legal age," She whispered  
"I know. They don't card here. Thank you." Cyrithia returned her gaze and her  
credits to the bartender as he handed her the drink. She took a sip and continued. "It was  
scary."  
"Were they... ya know... into it?"  
"Oh yeah! Very much. Bartender? Another one." The bartender pushed another  
one toward the 15-year-old. She raised it to her lips, only to be interrupted by Seikira.  
"You know that is smoking?"  
"Good." Cyrithia took a drink. "Ach! Koff! Gaa!"  
"Told ya."  
"Gee, thanks."  
"No problem."  
________________________________Rogue base,  
Coruscant_____________________________  
  
Jaina cornered Wes in the Rogue base leaving Gavin's office and herded him into  
a small unoccupied lounge.   
"Janson, we need to talk."  
"I agree. This kiss thing hasn't left my mind."  
"Mine either. I can't think of what my next plan of action is."  
"Me neither." An awkward science fell over the lounge.   
"What I wanna know is.. well.. if you could go back in time, would you do it again?  
Or was it just another kiss to you?"  
"I'm trying to convinvce myself it was. But, i dunno, Solo."  
"Well, there's only one way to solve this."  
"What?"  
"You're gonna have to kiss me again."  
"Aha. That I can handle. Come over here so that I can do this properly." Jaina  
stood up and walked over to meet Janson. The pilot rose and slowly leaned towards Jaina.  
She was impatient and frightened at the same time. Finally, he pressed his lips to hers. She  
sighed and hooked her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. They  
stood like that until air demanded their separation. Jaina stood on her tiptoes and  
whispered in his ear,  
"Do you wanna lock the door or should I?"  
  
  
I'm deciding what the end should be! Review and tell me whether you think I'm perverted  
and should terminate this.. or what! P.S.- THe Bet is coming soon to a website near you!   
~ Bamfchica  



End file.
